A Second Chance
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Aelita's daughter is trying to find her father. Meanwhile, Xana has plans that force her and her friends into fighting Xana, next generation style!
1. Mama Always Told Me

**Hi PPLZ!**

 **I've recently gotten myself back into Code Lyoko, a show that both me and my sister (She's on . Her username is AwesomeFanFictionAuthor or AFFA) grew up with.**

 **More like she actually grew up watching it and I started watching it because of her. Now that I think about, I got a lot of my favorite things from her. Code Lyoko, Acting, Animu, etc.**

 **But as I was saying, I got myself back into one of my all time favorite shows, Code Lyoko.**

 **SPOILER WARNING:**

 **If you don't know what Code Lyoko is, I'll tell you. If you plan on watching the show and don't want the premise explained even though you didn't want that, I suggest you go watch it. There are 4 seasons of the cartoon, and there is like 1 or 2 seasons of Code Lyoko: Evolution, which is Code Lyoko, just live action and in French (I suggest having subtitles with you while watching that)**

 **SPOILER WARNING OVER: PREPARE FOR ACTUAL PREMISE**

 **So, Code Lyoko is a cartoon that used to star on Cartoon Network. Originally, it was a small oneshotter cartoon called "Garage Kids". It was about 4 kids going to an abandoned garage or something like that (I haven't actually watched Garage Kids.) and go to this virtual world.**

 **Long story short, basically, that's what Code Lyoko is.**

 **Code Lyoko is a show about 5 kids going to a virtual world named "Lyoko" in an abandoned factory to fight an EVIIILL multi-agent program called "Xana". In the first like.. 2 seasons, one kid, named Aelita, lives in Lyoko. She lives in the towers. The towers are how the group knows if Xana is attacking. Well that, and the fact that usually the kids are involved with his (or her. I DON'T KNOW!) EVIIILL attacks. On Lyoko she is a pink elf (I'm not kidding. She's an elf). There is the emo kid, named Ulrich, who on Lyoko, is a ninja or something like that (In Garage Kids, he has poofy pants XD XD) There is Ulrich's best friend, the class clown and the goofy kid of the group, Odd, who's a purple kitty on Lyoko (A PURPLE KITTY! YAYYYYY!) There is the kinda shy and computer genius Jeremy. He doesn't go on Lyoko (He's too scared) There is also the really strong but not girly Yumi. On Lyoko she is a ge... guy... gwe... gay.. geisha.(gay-sha How to pronounce -)**

 **Last Names :**

 **Aelita - Hopper, Shaeffer, Stones (She can never figure out her last name, it's weird. Also I think she's canadian or something)**

 **Jeremy- Belpois (Oh yeah, this is set in Frace BTW He's the french one)**

 **Ulrich - Stern (Maybe you can't tell, but he's german)**

 **Odd - Della-Robbia (Honestly, I'm not sure if he's from Italy or Holland. I think Italy.)**

 **Yumi - Ishiyama (Japanese)**

 **I'M SOOO SORRY FOR ANY FANS THAT JUST HAD TO ENDURE ALL THAT! SOO SORRY!**

 **My pairings in this:**

 **Yumi x Ulrich (It's kinda canon.)**

 **Odd x Aelita (I KNOW IT ISN'T CANON BUT I LOVE IT SO SHUT UP!)**

 **Aelita x Jeremy (Yeah.. like it's not a good relationship)**

 **GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR WHAT YOU PPL HAD TO ENDURE! GOMEN NE!**

 **And with that, the story begins... finally.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mama Always Told Me

OC'S POV

Mama always told me to use my creativity in everything I did. Jeremy told me to be normal and be boring. I always listened to Mama. From when Papa left me until I was four, I used to dance. I still do. From when I was four to when I was ten, I used to draw anything on anywhere. Jeremy got mad when I drew on "His" walls, even though he resides in our house. From when I was ten to now, I always sang until my throat was hoarse, play the guitar until my fingers were so blistered it hurt to touch even one string.

Mama always told me that I'd be a great actress when I grow up. Jeremy told me to be a computer engineer. I always listened to Mama. I hated being near computers, they were so old fashioned. I was fine with my iPhone 6. And being an actress meant I could play someone that dances, someone that is an artist, someone that loves to sing or play guitar.

Mama always told me that if something's wrong to come to her room and talk. Jeremy told me to shut my damn trap or he would slap me and Mama. Whenever I had nightmares when I was little, I used to get into Mama's bed and we'd talk until we fell asleep. When Jeremy came along, when I was 7, he slapped Mama and made her tell me to go back to bed.

Mama always said Papa was a good man. Jeremy told me Papa "knocked Mama up" and left her there. I listened to Mama. Sometimes I watch this TV show, where the main character is played by a man named Odd Della-Robbia. When Mama saw him she'd start to whimper, and when Jeremy saw him he'd tell me to go to my room, and not to come down to dinner that night. You do not know how many times I went to bed hungry. Luckily, after Jeremy went to sleep, she walked into my room and I ate talked silently with her. She'd then ruffle my blonde hair and tell me to have good dreams.

Mama always told me that Elizabeth and Naomi were beautiful names. Jeremy told me that it was terrible name and I should've been named Emily or Laura. I listened to Mama. There were two twins in my 6th grade math class named Emily and Laura, they were always bullying me around about me being the offspring of Pinky. Surprise Surprise, their mother was Sissi Delmas, the principal. I think her real name was also Elizabeth. That's why I was always called Lizzie. My name is Elizabeth "Lizzie" Naomi Stones.

Mama always said Papa died when I was little. Jeremy always said he was a coward and ran away from us. I believed Mama. There was an old hospital bill from long ago saying that someone died. Granted, it was the only thing Mama allowed me to see from a book she had of stuff with Papa, but it was still cool to know my Papa didn't run away, even though it's sad that he died. I'm assuming. The name was crossed out in black sharpie.

Mama always told me to raise my head up high and stay strong, and not to cry. Jeremy always said that if you gotta cry, you gotta cry. And whenever I think of the life Mama, Papa and I could've had, without Jeremy. I always listen to Jeremy.

Where is my Papa?

* * *

 **Ok. This might seem really long if you read the entire opening thing.**

 **It's an illusion.**

 **Yes, it is kinda long, but if you read the entire thing, it looks longer than it is. Ta-Da!**

 **Amythest**


	2. Mr Bigshot

**Hi I'm back!**

 **So Aelita's daughter is named Lizzie Naomi Stones. IDK I like the name Lizzie. And it doesn't matter where I got the name Naomi came from.**

 **(Ok, it came from my older sister's story, one of her older ones, called Kitten Della-Robbia. That's just where I got the where I got Naomi from. But I know who she named Naomi after, and it's none of your beeswax.)**

 **This is the chapter we meet Odd, and we meet up with Lizzie's BFFs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mr. Bigshot

Lizzie's POV

Again, Jeremy sent me to bed without dinner. And Mom brought me some pizza. Hawaiian, yum! As I was munching on the pineapples and bacon of the pizza, I grumbled.

"Doesn't Jeremy know that a 13 year old girl needs food. He treats me like Harry Potter. The fuck is he to do that?" Unfortunately, Mom heard me.

"Elizabeth! Language!" Mom whisper yelled. "Jeremy just really hates seeing that man. It reminds him of something that happened years ago." She said, and then sighed softly. I just kept munching on my pizza, already at my 3rd slice.

Mom facepalmed. "Lizzie, I really wish you would stop having your father's eating habits."

There was a tense silence.

"Papa?" Mom nodded. A tear fell on my cheeks and I put down the box of pizza.

"I'm not hungry anymore. See you in the morning." I said, kicking my legs back into the bed and putting the covers over my head, letting all the tears I had stopped from flowing fall down my face.

* * *

In the morning I woke up with my usual beautiful green eyes all poofy and red. I got out of bed and put on black tank top with white polka dots, a faded jean vest, and some jean shorts. I put my hair into a half ponytail with a navy blue bow, and I put on some light blush and some mascara. You could barely see it.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where Mom was making omelets.

"Morning Lizzie. Want a cheese and bacon omelet?" She said, not looking away from the pan.

"Sure." I sat down at the table, where orange juice was waiting for me. I gulped it down in one slurp.

Jeremy set his coffee cup down and put the newspaper down. Mom set down my omelet on my plate. Jeremy took a look at me and exploded.

"Oh no, you are not wearing that in **my** house. In fact, you're not gonna wear that outside. Go back to your room and change it." Jeremy said.

"No. One, this is **OUR** house that **YOU'RE** residing in, and two, I can wear what I want." I rebelled.

"One." Jeremy said, looking back at his newspaper, totally not amused.

The reason he said one, was because that's how he got me to be his chore monkey. He'd threaten to hurt me or Mom, and then say one, two, three. If I didn't do what he said by three... I actually don't know. I've always listened. But after a long night, I've had enough. He wasn't gonna push me around just because he replaces Papa. At least, that's what he thinks.

"Two." I still hadn't moved from my seat.

"Three." He looked away from his newspaper again to my seat. He was surprised. If this was a week ago, he'd look and I'd be gone. I would come back down with a blouse and leggings. But today, I was still sitting in my same exact spot, eating the delicious breakfast Mom made.

Jeremy exploded further.

"You asked for it punk." He got up and swiftly poured his hot coffee on Mom. She screamed in pain. He then started to slap Mom's ass hard. She screamed in agony. He scratched her back until blood oozed out. I ran to the front door, put my black Converse on, got my purse, my backpack and my phone and headed out the door.

"UNTIL YOU LEAVE MY MOM ALONE JEREMY, I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS HOUSE!" I screamed.

I don't think he heard. But what I heard next was disgusting. I heard a slap and Mom moaned.

I gagged and ran out the door.

I walked to the bus stop. When it came, I got on and sat next to my BFFs in the whole wide world, Maddalena and Misaki. They are twins. They're parents are Ulrich and Yumi, Mom's best friends. They couldn't decide whether to give them german or japanese names, so they gave the older one a german name, that was Maddalena, and the younger one a japanese name, that was Misaki.

"EEE! Such a cute outfit Liz!" Maddalena squealed upon looking at my attire.

"You have a great one too Maddie." Maddie had her brown curls (brown hair from her dad) down, she wore a off-shoulder gray shirt, a gray mini skirt over light gray leggings with black converse.

"I'm right here!" Misaki said. I turned to her and put on my best hairdresser impression.

"Yah look gorgeous dahling!" Misaki laughed and so did Maddie. Misaki wore her black curls (black hair from Mom. Maddie and Misaki are fraternal twins) down, just like Maddie, with a pink and grey striped shirt with jeans and combat boots.

"Wow Lizzie, you're so happy for someone who has such a terrible life." Misaki said in fascination. I immediately groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Just this morning Jeremy told me to change out of this outfit. I decided to rebel and didn't move. So he poured his coffee all over Mom, slapped her ass, then scratched her till she bled. I left, saying I'd never come back unless he stopped doing this." Misaki and Maddie were shocked.

"Oh.. um.. ok then..." Misaki said, completely grossed out by the picture I just gave her. Misaki has a weird mind.

On the other hand, Maddie recovered within a matter of seconds. "Hey Liz, did you hear that a famous actor/singer is gonna come and talk to us in Drama! EEE!" Maddie squealed again. I sighed. I had such weird friends.

* * *

True to her word, when Maddie, Misaki and I got into our seats at Drama at the last second, the teacher announced that someone was coming in to talk.

"Good Morning Class!" The teacher, Ms. Richards said excitedly.

"Good morning Ms. Richards." We all said back. It was kinda a thing that we do it without thinking.

"Today we are going to have a actor talk to us. Now, this isn't just any actor, this actor is very famous right now, and... when he was your age, he used to go here, Kadic Academy!" We all oohed. I never knew that any successful actors went here. But Ms. Richards said he was famous. Maybe it was Mr. Della-Robbia?

"This actor is..." We did a drumroll with her. "Mr. Odd Della-Robbia!" My mouth unhinged. It was him? What are the odds. He strolled in the class, and he looked straigh at me.

"Hey, might wanna close your mouth before a family of gnats make it their home. Just saying." Mr. Della-Robbia told me. I blushed madly and closed my mouth. I looked around. The other girls were swooning for him. They kept sighing. Maddie, who was right next to me, kept whispering in my ear and kept saying "He's so cute! He is one hot babe! He looks dreamy!" I swear I can't count how many times Misaki and I caught each other's eyes and rolled them.

"Okay class, we are all going to introduce ourselves to Odd. You may call him by his first name. You will say your first name, something you like, and something you hate. Let's start with... Elizabeth." Ms. Richards said, and I blushed madly again. My voice croaked before I cleared it and started again.

"Umm... M-my name is Elizabeth, but people call me Lizzie... uh... my favorite thing is food... to be specific Hawaiian pizza...and I hate my step-father." I introduced myself.

"Well hello Lizzie. Might I ask anyone here, who is Lizzie's step-father that she hates so much?" Odd asked. Maddie raised her hand high in the air. I groaned and put my head in my arms.

"The young lady on the left of Lizzie." He called.

"Hi.. my name is Maddie by the way, and her step-father is Jeremy Belpois." I raised my head up a bit to see Odd a bit surprised, but he pretended to think about it.

"And why does Lizzie hate Jeremy so much?" Misaki raised her hand.

"Yes, the lady on the right of Lizzie." Misaki cleared her throat.

"Jeremy makes her his little chore monkey, and he hurts her and her mom. Just this morning she wouldn't change her outfit and he poured hot coffee on her mom, and scratched her back until she started to bleed." Misaki said and I groaned.

"Okay. Lizzie, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you after class." Odd said. I sighed and mumbled "Whatever" under my arms.

* * *

The bell rang and Maddie, Misaki and I went out of class, there, Odd was waiting to talk to me.

I glared at the both of them. They were whistling like nothing happened.

"I seriously hate both of you."

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Both Maddie and Misaki said at the same time before they giggled and ran off.

"Okay Lizzie, who is your mom? I might know her."

"How would you know her!" I spat back, venom dripping in every word.

"Just say it."

"Fine! Her name is... Aelita Stones."

"Just as I suspected."

"How do you know her!" I shot back.

"Both Jeremy and your Mom were my good friends when I went here. And if I'm correct, Maddie and her sister's parents as well."

"Oh, those are Ulrich and Yumi Stern."

"Yep, right on the nose."

"So what!"

Odd sighed.

"I... Your mom and I.. dated when we went here. Jeremy didn't like it. He wanted Aelita to himself. Something corrupted him that day. He hated just the thought of his precious Aelita being with me." Odd explained. I groaned.

"Great! Can my day get any better? Y'know, next you're gonna tell me that you are your friends fought in a virtual universe!" I screamed.

"Heh heh, about that.." He let the sentence fall. I stifled a scream.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Want me to drive you home?"

"Ugh, sure. I'll have missed the bus by now."

"Good."

We got in his car. It was really nice actually. He had a dog named Kiwi that I played with most of the time, and we stopped at an abandoned factory.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" I screamed.

Odd chuckled.

"Just making a little errand before we get home."

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP! 1,857 WORDS! That is probably the longest chapter I've ever made.**

 **I AM SO TIRED!**

 **Amythest**


	3. Time to Tell The Truth

**Yay! My third chapter in just one day!**

 **I haven't gone to school today, or the day before, and before it was le weekend.**

 **Last chapter we went to the abandoned factory! BUT WHAT AWAITS THERE I WONDER? -_-**

 **Anyway let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ready to Tell the Truth

Lizzie's POV (JSYK this will all be in Lizzie's POV)

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" I screamed. I was too tired for this crap.

Odd chuckled.

"Just making an errand before we get home."

I stifled another scream.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He said. I followed him. We went through a sewer, blech, and then we were at the factory. Both he and I swung down the ropes to the edge.

We came to a rickety old elevator.

"Okay I'm not going in that." I said.

"It's perfectly fine!" I grumbled and went along with him.

He led me to this lab where he got on the computer and started typing really fast codes.

"Come on! We have 1 minute to get in the scanners!"

"Huh?"

"JUST FOLLOW ME!"

I followed him to another room where there were these scanners. We both went in one.

I felt hot air blowing everywhere. My arms, my torso, my legs, and finally, my head which made my blond hair blow back. I had to close my eyes to be able to endure it.

When I got on, I saw a virtual like forest. I then fell on my butt.

"Ow!" I then looked at Odd. He was a purple cat. No joke. A purple neko. I started laughing and giggling until I couldn't breathe.

"You done yet?" Odd said impatiently. I got up and wiped off my costume.

"Ahem. Sorry.. you just look kinda ridiculous." I said with an impish smile.

"Uh huh. Says the one dressed like a kitty rock star."

"Nya?" I said covering my mouth. I never said "Nya" before. I looked down. I wore a navy blue and white dress, black mary janes, and black stockings. I felt my neck. A necklace with a red bow and a golden bell. I felt my head. A maid hat and... kitty ears? I had black kitty ears. And I looked behind me, a black tail with a bow just like the necklace on it.

"Wha- WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE A NEKOMANCER?" I shouted to him.

"This is Lyoko." He said, ignoring my question. "It's a virtual reality. My friends, your mom and I used to fight here, against a multi-agent named Xana. It's actually how we first met."

"Wait... when you said ... OHMIGOD CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" I screamed to the heavens, basically daring them.

"Wh-what? T-that's not possible. How is a Krabe here? Even worse I can see the tower's red." Odd mumbled.

"Hmm?" I said, and sure enough, there was a crab like creature.

"I'll let you handle him for your first time."

I panicked. I didn't have a weapon. And this thing started shooting at me. I did a backflip and landed perfectly on my feet.

" _Heh, they did always say cats land on their feet._ " I thought. I felt my back and I felt something in a pocket.

How did I not notice that before?

I took what was out and found a tomahawk.

"AWESOME!" I said. I jumped on top of the Krabe and slammed my axe onto the symbol on it and jumped off.

It smashed into tiny digital bits.

"Ohmigod. THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" I shrieked as I jumped for joy.

"Not yet Lizzie. We need to get to the tower. Think you get in?"

"No." I answered truthfully. I ran into it anyway. I hit my head and fell down.

"Well.. I can't get in the tower, and there are Krabes everywhere. Get behind me!" Odd ordered.

I did, and I started looking at my tomahawk and found there were strings.

"Ohmigod. It also serves as a guitar? Can this day get any better?" I muttered while Odd was "laser arrowing" the Krabes.

That gave me an idea. Maybe I couldn't go in the tower, but maybe, just maybe, I could strum something and something would happen.

So I did. I strummed Still Waiting by Sum 41.

After 1 chorus of it, the tower turned from red to pink to white. I gasped. This. was. THE BEST. WEAPON I HAD EVER SEEN!

I tried it again, but ended up not getting the Krabes attention. I got frustrated.

So I did what any other normal, upset and frustrated teenage girl would do.

I screamed.

And not just any screaming, I screamed so loud that Odd flinched and put his hands over his ears in agony, and the Krabes fell into the sea thing. I think Odd called it the "Digital Sea".

"Damn it Lizzie! You almost blew off my eardrums! That is louder than any human should scream... but it could be your ability!" Odd exclaimed.

"My.. what?" I said puzzled.

"Everyone on Lyoko has a ability. I used to have a "Future Flash" where I could see minutes or seconds into the future. Your mom can alter the landscape. Yumi has telekinesis. Ulrich has super speed." Odd explained.

"And I have..?" I started.

"I think you have audiokinesis."

"Oh. Did you realize something different?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"No." I facepalmed just like Mom does.

"I GOT THE TOWER WHITE YOU DOOFUS!" He looked up.

"Oh. How?"

"My tomahawk apparently also serves as a guitar. I played a song, and it went to red to pink to white."

"That's the most creative way I've seen a person be able to deactivate a tower." He said. I blushed of embarrassment.

"Ok, you cut, I shoot. We do it at each other. Three, two one."

I smashed, he shot. We both turned into digital bits and we fell out of the scanners in the real world.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I said, jumping from side to side.

"And now, to see your mom."

We got back to the house, where Jeremy ushered me in.

"Your mother is extremely worried. If you don't go and talk to her, you'll be without dinner. After that, change into your pajamas. I don't wanna see you the rest of the night. Tomorrow, I expect you to wear something more suitable."

I gulped and whimpered.

"Y-yes sir." I ran up to my room.

"You really changed, haven't you Einstein?" That was the last I heard.

* * *

 **WHOOO! Lizzie is one of my most bad-ass characters. She has an axe for a weapon, can play the guitar, and has an actor as a dad, AND uses audiokinesis! Just wait until Xana's first specter attack! MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **Amythest**


	4. Love Story

**Omigod. I AM AN IDIOT!**

 **At the end of the last chapter I accidentally gave away that Odd is Lizzie's father. Eh, it was kinda a given.**

 **I actually went back to school today!**

 **Let's start this.**

 **Also, you get to see the backstory of Lizzie, her mom, and Odd. Also, Lizzie does something super cool and bad-ass!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Story

NO ONE'S POV

"Odd Della-Robbia. The traitor." Jeremy said gritting his teeth. "LITA, COME HERE! NOW!"

Not one second after that, Aelita came down from the stairs.

"What do you wan... Odd? Odd Della-Robbia?" She said with fascination as she ran down to hug him.

"The one and only, princess."

"Ahem," Jeremy interrupted. " What are you doing here when you left Aelita and Elizabeth years ago?"

"Odd... why?" Aelita said, looking up from the embrace with tears.

"It's not what you think!" Odd tried saying before Aelita slapped him. In the background you could see Jeremy with an evil smile upon his face. A corrupted smile.

"Sigh. Please let me explain Lita."

"Fine." Aelita said, puffing her cheeks up a bit.

Odd laughed. "Now I see where Lizzie gets her stubborness from." Aelita gave him a glare.

"Anyway... I didn't leave you Lita. I can't tell you how many ways I tried to struggle and escape. Jeremy.. well as you know, hates me. The eve of our wedding, my agent said someone got my parents to sign a contract and I had to move away from 12 years filming at least 5 movies. I struggled so hard to see you and Lizzie, but they took me by brute force. They almost forced me in a box, but ended up strapping to a seat on the plane. And I ended up in the United States! I waited those 12 years in agony, trying to find a way to see you again. Luckily, fate took its course, I talked to Lizzie's drama class, and I... might've ended up showing her Lyoko..." Odd said.

"YOU SHOWED MY PRECIOUS CHILD SUCH A DANGEROUS PLACE LIKE LYOKO?" Aelita screamed. Odd, being stronger, held her back until he finished explaining.

"It's not my fault. Years and years ago before I dated you, I had Jeremy install an app so that whenever a tower went red, I got a message. I was taking Lizzie home after talking to her.. and I got a message. I tried her out. Luckily, she was able to try out her weapon for the first time, and she deactivated the tower. Just.. in a different way..."

"How?" Jeremy said, utterly amused.

"Her weapon is a tomahawk and it also serves as a guitar. Weirdly, she has to strum something to deactivate it."

"Well... that explains a lot." Aelita laughed as she said that. She knew Lizzie liked being a rock star, and actually, kinda expected it.

"What even is our backstory again?" Aelita asked. It had been years.

Hmm.. well let's see..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Umm.. hey Aelita?" Odd said. Aelita and him were trying to get to the computer lab. The elevator had unfortunately been stuck though. So now, Aelita and Odd were stuck in a freezing elevator, huddled up together like penguins._

 _"Yeah?" She said shivering. She huddled up closer to Odd's dropping body warmth._

 _"I... I never really had the chance but... I kinda, sorta, maybe really like you." Odd flinched, waiting for Aelita to say she's with Jeremy._

 _"I.. kinda, sorta, maybe really like you too!" Aelita said back, giving a small smile to the boy with blonde hair._

 _Odd looked into Aelita's green emerald orbs. Aelita looked into his chocolate brown ones._

 _Aelita couldn't help it. Something made he come closer to Odd. And closer. And closer. Until she closed the gap between them. They kissed, and it was like fireworks went off. The elevator started opening, and Jeremy's gasp let Odd and Aelita pull away from the kiss._

 _"Ae-aelita? Why are you kissing Odd?" Jeremy flinched as a sweet, heavenly smile came upon Aelita's face._

 _"I-I thank you for all you've done, but.. I'm gonna have to break up with you. It's not you, it's me. Well, it kinda is you." Aelita muttered that last part really low so that only Odd could hear it, resulting in Odd's laughter. Odd placed another kiss on Aelita's forehead, ignoring Jeremy's grumbles, and went up to the scanners._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

"It was really that long ago?" Aelita mumbled. She had made hot chocolate for Odd and herself, Jeremy couldn't take the romance and went up to bed.

"I know, right. I barely believe it myself. And news flash, I'm the one telling the story!" Aelita giggled.

"Is it bad that after so many years I still think your terrible jokes are hilarious?" Aelita managed to say after giggling.

"Nope. Now let me tell the story!" Odd said impatiently.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _" .God! ODD WAKE UP!" Aelita whisper shouted. They were in her apartment, sleeping. Except, Odd wasn't supposed to be there. Aelita had seen his shirt wasn't on. That's ok, lots of men slept without a shirt on. Then she looked at the covers under him. Yep.. and then she looked at herself. She wasn't wearing her nightgown._

 _"Hmm.. Princess... sleep." Odd mumbled pulling her back down._

 _She shrugged and shifted closer to his body warmth. He opened one eye and smirked when a certain thing pressed again his chest, and he kissed her passionately._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

"God. I can't believe how stupid I was."

"And I can't believe how drunk I was, your point?" Odd remarked. Aelita blushed and shook her head.

"But that did feel pretty good."

"It always does. Again, your point?" Odd said again.

"Nevermind, just keep telling the story."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _This was it. After 9 months of agony, Aelita was going into labor. Odd was going to become a dad for the first time._

 _After a couple of hours with shrieking and screaming and cursing about how evil and how terrible Odd was to make her feel the way she did, a small, shrill scream entered the room._

 _"Aww, she's so cute." Aelita mumbled._

 _"Uh huh. I'll be right back." Odd said as he went into the bathroom. He washed his hand then put a huge bandage around his palm. During the entire labor process, Aelita had been holding Odd's hand, and at times, she squeezed it so hard that she got it to bleed._

 _Afterwards, he walked back in, and saw Aelita planting a kiss on the newborn._

 _"She has my eyes, but your hair." Aelita said. It was true. The baby had emerald orbs and a tuft of blond hair._

 _"What are we going to name her?" Aelita asked._

 _"I don't know, but I've always liked the name Elizabeth for some reason. And we can call her Lizzie." Odd suggested._

 _"I like the name Naomi. It means Pleasant. She looks like a pleasant kid." Aelita suggested._

 _And there it was. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Naomi Della-Robbia. Their precious baby girl's name._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

"She's really grown, hasn't she." Odd said.

"Yeah. Look, if you want, you can sleep on the couch. Just unfold it, it's a bed. I'll see you in the morning." Aelita said.

"G'night Princess!" Odd said.

What they didn't know was that Lizzie was listening to that entire conversation.

LIZZIE'S POV

I couldn't help it. After Jeremy went to bed, I had to hear what Mom and Odd were talking about. What I did hear was shocking.

So... Odd... was.. Papa? He was my dad? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

I heard footsteps, so I retreated to my room.

Jeremy came out. After he left, I listened to what was going on.

"Oh hey Einstein." Odd... I mean Dad, said.

"Hahahahaha! You do not know how long I've been waiting." I got a bit scared. His voice sounded mechanical.

Just then, Jeremy's hands started glowing purple. Then he started to electrocute Dad. Dad crumpled into a ball and whimpered, trying to deflect it. I ran down in my tank top and sports shorts and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled. Jeremy took his attention on me. I panicked. He tried to electrocute me, but I put my arms into a cross over my body.

Then something weird happened.

One eye turned pink, the other turned purple. I growled. A fang poked out of my mouth. I swiped at him.

"YOUR DEAD!" I screamed. I swiped again, this time actually.. ew... going through his body and I grabbed something. My hand swiped out of him and a specter like thing came out. Jeremy passed out on the bed. I sped up as I ran and I punched the specter. I spun and kicked it. I finally gave a final scream and the specter exploded into bits.

What just happened?

* * *

 **So that's Lizzie's awesome power!**

 **On Lyoko, she has a tomahawk and do deactivate towers she plays the guitar.**

 **On EARTH, she can stop the polymorphic specters.**

 **Most. Bad-ass. Character. I've ever. Made.**

 **Also, I would've made the flashbacks very vague because, it's K+, and I wanna keep it that way.**

 **I LUV THIS GIRL, I LOVE MY PAIRINGS, AND I LOOOUUVVVEEE CODE LYOKO!**

 **AMythest**


	5. NOT A CHAPPY

So... for the many people that loved this story...

THIS ISN'T A CHAPPY

So... I'm getting busy cause I have tons of stories going on, and I'm collabing with someone I know over on Wattpad, and I start camp on Tuesday and it's from 9:00 to 4:00, so I don't have lots of time...

So here's a schedule so you know when your favorite stories will have a new chappy. Please know that just because I have this schedule does not mean I can always use it.

Like... I'm going on a cruise soon, and if I have stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, I can't do them because of said cruise, and I am not able to bring my computer (only device I will **ever** write chappys on)

Or maybe on the night of my show. It's a Friday, so if I have any Friday stories, I cannot write them because on the last day you can stay for dinner (which is pizza and a drink, yum!) and I always do. And then after the show, I'll probably go with my BFF to an ice cream place (cause it's a tradition at my camp) and then I'll wanna crash onto my bed (cause of sugar and stuff)

So without further ado... my schedule:

 **Monday -** Don't Let me Down (SVTFOE story)

 **Tuesday -** Odd (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Wednesday -** You Knew He Was Mine (SOR story, ABANDONED NO LONGER!)

 **Thursday -** How Could You? (CL story, NOT MINE, IT'S TAMMY_THE_TIGER'S ON WATTPAD)

 **Friday -** A Second Chance (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Saturday -** Code: Multi-Verse (CL story)

 **Sunday -** Abandoned (Literally named that. Teen Titans story)

If you have any others you want me to bring back, I will try, just PM me.

I will try to update it every Thursday, but after awhile, I will have to wait, because this is being written as I'm writing it, so I can't have a new chapter up every Thursday, cause I don't wanna rush her.

And Again, please, if I don't have a chapter up on a specific day, don't get mad, sometimes I have no good ideas for the day, or I have no time to write it. Either way, I will write everyday to the best of my abilities!

Have a meowtastic day!

-Lizzie


End file.
